


砰砰砰砰（我想要炸掉一切）

by hopeineverforget



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeineverforget/pseuds/hopeineverforget
Summary: 事情进展得并不顺利。克拉克和戴安娜后悔承担了这个责任。首先，布鲁斯对达米安“迷恋”的评价是一个巨大的误判。这不是剪贴簿。这不是剪贴簿。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boom Boom Boom Boom (I want to go Boom Boom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222583) by [griffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle). 



当克拉克要求帮忙时，通常是“世界快要毁灭”意义上的帮忙。”外星人入侵”意义上的帮忙。“能在你身上测试一下氪石吗？我有个家长会，因为乔blabla”意义上的帮忙。康纳又看了看克拉克。

“你想让我找到提姆，”他慢吞吞地重复道，“然后给他一个关于‘不洁交往’的说教。”

“不——不，不。”克拉克做了个表情。看起来很痛苦的表情。“我只是……学到了……一些有趣的东西……”他的嘴动了一下，没有说话。康纳的注意力被吸引了。

“你能去看看提姆吗？”克拉克恳求道。康纳盯着这个... ... 除了相互分享的DNA之外和自己并没什么相似之处的人。克拉克没有求人。超人不会求人。

但克拉克绝对是用恳求的眼神看着康纳。

“……当然，我要去找他，”康纳慢吞吞地说。“但更重要的是，他是我最好的朋友，而不是因为你的要求。”就这样，他飞走了。

克拉克叹了口气。他本来想亲自去找提姆，但是他一提到要和戴安娜分头行动，戴安娜就坚决反对。

“达米安 · 韦恩是布鲁斯 · 韦恩的亲生儿子，也是他一半头痛的根源，”她说，蓝色的眼睛凝视着克拉克。“我绝对不要一个人面对他。”

克拉克同意了。有时候，他想猛敲布鲁斯的脑袋，只是为了让他停止那种戏剧性的哥特式胡说八道。天知道他对乔是诚实的，乔一听到这个坦白就吓坏了。当然，他们是最好的朋友，好兄弟，但是——这可是蝙蝠侠。每个人都想至少有一次敲蝙蝠侠脑袋的机会。

现在，他们正前往泰坦塔与蝙蝠侠2.0会面，试图说服他娶你哥哥（即使显然你们无论在法律上还是血缘上都没有兄弟关系）是一个非常糟糕的主意。戴安娜带着她最喜欢的宝剑和最坚固的盾牌。克拉克准备好了他的重大事件人类专用医疗包。

哦，拉奥保佑。

“嘿。”

提姆什么也没说，还在摆弄着他的奇怪的笔记本电脑之类的东西。康在提姆的藏身之处四处看了看。这个藏身之处并不像提姆其他窝点或者安全屋那么糟糕，但这并不能说明什么。这只是意味着它有像样的wifi，天花板上没有像提姆之前钻进去的那些地方那样长满霉菌。

不管怎样，提姆曾经有过好日子。现在他穿着一件几乎被完全摧毁的红罗宾制服，上面混合着军用迷彩、沙子和其他一些康不想知道是什么的液体。他显然有一段时间没洗澡了，而且他的“我想杀人”血管在全身不断抽搐。

不是什么好兆头啊。

“你在干什么？”他问道，双手插在口袋里四处徘徊，目的是随意一点。他尽量不去理会额头上正往外冒的汗。

提姆咕哝了一声，按了一下按钮，远处传来一阵微弱的爆炸声。

“清理善后，”提姆嘶嘶地说。

“发生了什么事？”康问道，立刻放弃了“哦你只是在这随便转转”的脆弱幻想，因为搞什么？说真的到底发生了什么事？康和泰坦在堪萨斯就忙了大概一秒钟，突然间他最好的朋友就开始杀人了？提姆一向喜怒无常，但这是个完全不同的等级。

提姆叹了口气，或者，嗯，嘶了一声，真的。康待在红罗宾旁边等着。“跟我说说，”康说。提姆只是瞪着笔记本电脑。“你为什么到这来？”

康耸耸肩，望着沙漠。“克拉克很担心你，想给你进行一些关于‘不结交往’的教育。”他哼了一声。“那些先不提了，因为我他妈的不知道你到底干了什么才要受到这种折磨。”终于，他最好的朋友脸上露出了笑容。“有这么糟吗？”提姆问道。康点了点头，然后打了个寒颤。

“克拉克说出‘私密之处’这个词的画面将会在我的余生中萦绕不去，”他严肃地说。这也使他等飞到了高空才大笑起来。提姆发出了一阵狂笑，然后沉默了下来。又过了好几轮爆炸，提姆才开口说话。

“我是被诅咒了吗？”

“啊？”

“被艾尔 · 古尔家的血脉。几乎他家每个见到我的人，要么想上我，要么想杀我，或者通常两者兼有。”提姆叹了口气。随之而来的是更多的爆炸。“达米安想娶我。”

哦。

“哦？”

“拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔也给了我这个。”一部手机被塞到他脸上。康接过来，仔细地看了看照片，然后把头转向了提姆。

“高级铂金，和很多钻石。都镶嵌在金属中，非常昂贵。”

康纳点点头，继续看着那张放在礼品盒里贞操锁的照片。“这他妈的什么，提姆。”

提姆呻吟道，“我知道！”

“这，他妈的，是什么，提姆。”

“我知道！”

“提姆，这他妈的……”

“滑到下一张。”

肛塞看起来像一件昂贵的艺术品。内衣显然也很高档，虽然深绿色绝对不是适合提姆的颜色。

“你知道更糟的是什么？”提姆咬着牙。康退缩了。“是内衣很合身吗？”他问道。

“是内衣很合身，”提姆嘶嘶地说，用猛戳按钮的方法强调了一下他的观点。另一场爆炸。超级微弱，几乎就像……

“你在炸什么？”康问道。当然，他一直很好奇，但人们不会简单地问提姆 · 德雷克他在炸什么。走进魔多会容易些。而且受伤的可能性更小。

提姆咕哝道。“拉斯 · 他妈的艾尔 · 古尔的基地，”他说。“上次我在那里被绑架时，在他们网络的后门上动了点手脚。我想他没有意识到这一点，真可惜，”提姆的微笑简直就是谋杀。太可怕了。“对于一个活了几百岁的老人家来说，让一个无名小卒毁掉他的帝国简直是可悲。”康皱起了眉头。“不过，你也不是什么无名小卒，”他坚持道，即使提姆翻了个白眼，说道：“康。拜托。”因为康无法对谎言置之不理。

“你不是什么无名小卒，”康说。“你是罗宾。你是那一个罗宾。你也是红罗宾，提姆 · ‘把其他CEO生吞活剥’ · 德雷克，夜翼的小弟弟，我最好的朋友，我肯定还有很多其他的东西，”康用肩膀碰了碰他。“你真是个人物，提姆 · 德雷克。”这似乎让另一个人平静下来，直到：

“那至少告诉我为什么该死的达米安把嫁妆塞到我脸上，几乎要求我向他求婚！”提姆挥动起双臂。“我的意思是，我有点理解拉斯——别给我那种眼神——我们之间就像一种怪异的猫鼠复仇游戏。他很老吗？是的。他邪恶吗？是的。他变态吗？是的。他是不是越界了？是的。我是不是讨厌活了几个世纪的刺客头目盯上我？是的。但这是有道理的。”提姆不停地按按钮。“迪克有丧钟。杰森有黑面具。达米安……我他妈的不知道，他自己？蝙蝠侠有沃勒或者小丑，这两个选择都很可怕。我很确定沃勒又开始和CADMUS克隆蝙蝠侠了，而且，说真的，小丑开始在陷阱的性方面下更大的赌注，我不知道这是因为他的性能力不行，还是就像斯蒂芬所担心的那样，小丑实际上对蝙蝠侠很有兴趣。我们刚才在说什么？”

“这么多年过去了，达米安终于承认了他对你的感觉，”康说。提姆点点头。“是啊，这么……多年？”他的头猛地转过来。“你他妈的什么意思？”康眨了眨眼。提姆眨了眨眼。两个人面面相觑。

“……哥们，达米安从十四岁起就开始狂热地盯着你了。就。极端地狂热。超级-极端。没错，我的用词是十分准确的。”康停顿了一下，回忆起往事。“我敢肯定，他有一本跟踪狂剪贴簿，就像你小时候给蝙蝠侠和罗宾做的那样。”

“好吧，第一，那些是相册和证据。第二，搞什么鬼，康。”

“第一，对，当然，亲爱的。第二，嗯，我有超级听力，能听到所有人的心跳？无论何时，只要你在他身边，他的心跳就像是班尼 · 古德曼的鼓声。”此外，他还多次试图杀死康，尤其是在某一个圣诞节之后，因为提姆和康站在槲寄生下。

“班尼 · 古德——你什么时候开始喜欢摇摆乐了？”

“乔正在经历青春期，我们正在努力建立感情。他在尝试跳摇摆舞和PS。说实话，他的摇摆舞技术比PS好，虽然他还不太会跳摇摆舞。”沉默。康看着提姆，他的大脑显然在疯狂转动。然后那个男人就捶着背站了起来。

“我不认为在基地随机制造爆炸能好好传达我想转达的信息。”他指了指屋子的一个角落。“来吧。我需要表达我的看法。”

“为什么？”康小心翼翼地问道，因为提姆表达看法通常会造成的破坏，等同于一个狂躁巴特和提姆加一起的总和，而事后他只会为自己还活着而心存感激。然后提姆对他微笑，康发誓，他终于明白了海梅一直说的那句话：提姆的微笑让他做噩梦。康开始感到后悔——

这不会有好结果的。

事情进展得并不顺利。

克拉克和戴安娜后悔承担了这个责任。

首先，布鲁斯对达米安“迷恋”的评价是一个巨大的误判。

还有，这伤害了他的大脑，也许对戴安娜来说也是。

“这就是为什么我显然是这个角色的最佳人选，”达米安总结道，指示棒随着一声轻轻的“咔嗒”被收了起来。“这个资料包可以帮助你们回答任何关于我的演讲的问题。”他指着戴安娜和克拉克面前的小册子。小册子装订得很好，字体也很漂亮。

这不是剪贴簿。这不是剪贴簿。

也许某个地方有一本剪贴簿，某个地方，但是戴安娜和克拉克没有收到贴满有品味的贴纸和心形图案的剪贴簿。戴安娜和克拉克收到的是一个该死的商业PPT，关于为什么达米安和提姆应该结婚，以及它将给韦恩家族和正义联盟带来的经济、物质和精神上的好处。有数据图。有电子表格。还有幻灯片之间的过渡。有人粗糙地在两个色情明星身上PS了提姆和达米安的脸，背景是熟悉的红色“S” ……拉奥在上，乔帮达米安做了这个吗？

克拉克想哭。他想回到布鲁斯那里，看他因为没有当成兽医而心烦意乱，因为“我没办法看狗狗难受的脸” ，戴安娜和克拉克拍着他的头。他想喝一杯。这不是一时的迷恋。

一时的迷恋可能会导致一本剪贴簿的诞生。迷恋让某人脸红、紧张、满身大汗，心跳的像班尼 · 古德曼的鼓声。迷恋不该导致电子图表或者商业策划和糟糕的PS。迷恋不会让人写出一个企业级收购接管计划——亲爱的布鲁斯，你他妈的到底会不会教孩子。

他瞥了一眼戴安娜，发现她可能和他有同样的想法。

他们没有这方面的准备。他不知道如何对商业PPT进行说教。他真的不知道他要怎么告诉露易丝，他们的儿子可能正在帮忙PS可怕的色情图片，为了其他人的性福生活，还有这个——

这已经超越了迷恋的等级，超越了一个平流层。

天哪，克拉克真希望现在有紧急情况。

紧急警报响了起来。戴安娜看着克拉克，脸上充满了烦躁和宽慰。“不是我干的，”他说，“我发誓。绝对。”

达米安已经在坐电脑前打开屏幕。

看起来像是天启星的现场直播。除了某些中东植物在背景摇摆。最前方一片混乱。

那里有大片灰烬和火焰形成的烟云，巨大的爆炸声，不时出现的忍者（刺客？）尖叫着跑向远处的地平线。然而，在前景中却是一张熟悉的面孔。一张非常熟悉的面孔。

当布鲁斯咕哝着他对提姆 · 德雷克的担心时，克拉克在心里默默笑了。这个男孩对布鲁斯如此忠诚，对蝙蝠侠如此忠诚，以至于他把这一切归因于布鲁斯是一个有妄想症的戏精。

现在，他知道布鲁斯在说什么了。亲爱的拉奥，那个微笑能让佐德颤抖。

提姆在说话，他的声音非常尖锐而清晰，考虑到他身后混乱的局面，这简直令人感到惊吓，这——这是他干的吗？这些都是他干的吗？克拉克知道提姆很聪明，礼貌地说，他的聪明可能让他更像个义警而不是英雄，但是——等等，提姆刚刚提到了拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔的名字，这下一切都说得通了。

显然克拉克不该掺和提姆的事情，提姆自己就可以处理好。他只是希望自己能听懂提姆在说什么，因为显然提姆能说一口流利的阿拉伯语——为什么，怎么会？

“他说了这样的话，‘你可以拿走我的脾脏，但你不能拿走我的睾丸或者我的自由？’提摩西少了一个脾脏吗？”戴安娜看着他，他只能无助地耸耸肩。对于蝙蝠们，以及任何正义联盟之外的事情，克拉克都学会了保持远离。主要是因为布鲁斯总会很快地采取措施，而且他对绿色氪石的使用比较随意。

一个巨大的、奇怪的生物从提姆身后飘了起来。

他看着那些喊着“怪物”的人四散开来——在他看来，这个生物与其说是怪物，更像穿着奇怪鸟类cos服的康。

……哦，那就是穿着大鸟cos服的康——他认出那是去年万圣节的服装。太棒了。

当克拉克向康求助时，这并不是他想要看到的画面。

“现在他在说一些类似网络入侵的话，他说他会摧毁所有的安全屋，直到拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔停手。”戴安娜皱着眉头翻译道。“他还说他会让他的恶魔鸟... ... 带来正义，我很抱歉，克拉克，这种用词是非常具有比喻性和寓言意义的。我不太确定他到底在说什么。”克拉克对着抱歉的戴安娜笑了笑，尽量不去理会提姆在后面狂笑的声音。“没关系，戴安娜。我只是觉得我们待得太久了，再继续下去可能会不受欢迎。”黛安娜瞥了达米安一眼，做了个痛苦的表情。

因为达米安。

达米安看着提姆，带着一种心驰神往的迷醉神情。他喃喃地说着一些听起来像是祈祷的话，除了从戴安娜惊恐的反应来判断，这可能是更加成人向的内容。

达米安调整了一下自己，不，不，克拉克受够了，就这样了，他们做了所能做的一切，没有成功，他们把事情搞的更砸了，克拉克要用酒精和道歉来贿赂布鲁斯，也许布鲁斯会同意别把他杀的太死。

戴安娜看着克拉克，克拉克看着戴安娜。

他们今天造成的破坏已经够多了。

他们一起冲出了泰坦塔。

听着。事情是这样的。

哈尔是个好人。不完美，但是个好人。他给垃圾分类。他拯救银河系。他是个团队协作的好手。

但问题是，哈尔和蝙蝠侠？不是朋友。他试图让蝙蝠侠敞开心扉，至少表现得文明一点，但没有成功。充其量，他们是团队成员，你知道，那种为了“世界末日”之类的东西聚在一起的，不过仅此而已。但是后来，哈尔听说布鲁斯先是威胁巴里要切除他的老二，然后又让巴里站了好几个小时的岗（“我喜欢我的老二，哈尔，我不想让它消失，但是他妈的他是蝙蝠侠。他能做到。因为他是蝙蝠侠。”）。布鲁斯越界了。因为团队成员不该用切掉老二来威胁其他团队成员。并让其他人在其他维度的会议室里清理他们留下的一地狼藉，尤其是在与会者显然只有克拉克和戴安娜的情况下。哈尔以为他们已经停止关于“三巨头”之类的胡说八道了，好吗？显然没有。

所以他没有去享受他的休息日，放松一下，而是去哥谭找蝙蝠侠，就因为这一次？布鲁斯做的太过分了。关于巴里？当然，他可能曾经有过一次（只有一次）威胁要把那家伙的内脏挖出来，但不是当着他的面！布鲁斯终于还是踏过了底线，尤其是剩下的酒瓶大部分都是高档、顶级的酒。他有没有想过也许其他成员也想参加派对？混账。

哈尔眯起眼睛透过哥谭的烟雾，试图找到——啊，他在那里。栖息在屋顶，与地狱般的哥谭相比显得如此富有戏剧性和艺术性（说真的，在新泽西的沼泽地上建城到底是谁的主意？）更妙的是，他正背对着他。哈尔 · 乔丹先得一分。

哈尔漂了过来，准备着他那史诗般的开场白。当然，他可能会意外地被蝙蝠标刺中或者击中，但是——

“听着，我们甚至可以用我自己的正义联盟——我是真的很担心，B！”

哈尔停顿了一下，仍然站在那个人的身后，没被注意到。等一等。

如果B代表的是蝙蝠侠……

现在他仔细看了看，肩膀没有那么宽，声音也不一样了。他都不知道布鲁斯在外面玩蝙蝠角色扮演的时候会不安地摆弄手指或者用手机。

哈尔靠得更近了些。

“B，我们真的需要告诉他们。”那不是布鲁斯的声音。谁穿着蝙蝠侠的制服？

“你不知道拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔到底会——我只是想说，他可能最终会和星际间的其他杀手联盟联系上。”沉默。“ B，有一颗巨大的卫星正在绕着地球转。外星人已经入侵过了。如果他现在还不知道，他就是个白痴。”

“不，B，我很担心。”

“什么？”

“是的，我知道——对，我早就知道了。我又不瞎。又不是你教育他的，B。”

“是的，那个视频我看过了，我——那是诗吧？我想？还有一幅肖像画。也许是首十四行诗，但谁他妈知道还有没有别的呢。”

“你他妈的猜猜看，B。”

“是的，我生你的气了！”

“我不想跟你吵这个。我只是想告诉正义联盟关于拉斯 · 艾尔 · 古尔的事，以防他试图绑架红罗宾并用外星技术让他怀孕。他是一个活了几百年的刺客头目，有很多钱，很多关系，对道德的理解非常模糊。”低沉的声音突然拔高了。“不，我不认为他想让红罗宾当祖母——是的，我知道他是祖父，我不傻——你认为提姆会被迫使用这些礼物有点性别歧视——是的，我看过这些礼物，你看了这些礼物吗？因为它们他妈的升级了。不，不再是衣服或性感内衣了，B。”

”贞操锁，B。一个他妈的鸡巴笼子——他给了红罗宾一个全套鸡巴笼子和肛塞—— B，B，别再喊了，这解决不了任何问题……”

哈尔往后退了退，慢慢地渐渐听不见了。

你要知道，当他飞回来的时候（不是飞走或者逃跑，这简直可笑），他想，也许他对布鲁斯太苛刻了。也许他只是需要感谢他为正义联盟所做的一切。乌云过后总会有彩虹。也许他应该想想为什么布鲁斯会在正义联盟喝那么多酒，还留下了证据。

也许他应该想想一个正常男人是如何变成一个如此偏执、情感发育不良的男人的。因为就像，哈尔也有他的苦恼，但它们不是“我的儿子可能会因为邪恶爷爷和奇怪外星科技相勾结而怀孕和我的儿子收到有雌化性癖的邪恶爷爷辈追求者的性礼物”这种苦恼。

哈尔决定，下一次，当真正的蝙蝠侠出现在正义联盟会议上的时候，他要表现出最好的一面，同时把嘴巴闭的紧紧的。他还可能从银河系的别的地方给这个人捎来点人类能喝的最好的酒。让你舒适沉醉，睡意朦胧。不会对肾脏或肝脏造成太大伤害。味道还特别好。

没错，蝙蝠侠会很需要的。

布鲁斯又倒在枕头里，闭上了眼睛。他想知道为什么这他的生活变成了这样。他很感激迪克的介入，因为他仍然觉得自己像一堆纸和碎玻璃，但他真的不知道……礼物的事……也许是时候让正义联盟来干预了。他通常不会因为蝙蝠的家事去找他们。但是。他不知道该如何处理这件事。必须有人知道该如何处理这件事。

布鲁斯真希望他有把伏特加带回来。

听到卧室门打开的声音和熟悉的脚步声，他叹了口气。玻璃的碰撞声。制服和披风的移动声。他没有睁开眼睛。如果他不睁开眼睛，他可以假装一切都只是因为心理创伤或PTSD而做的一个可怕的，充满压力的梦。

“阿尔弗雷德让我们进来的。”

布鲁斯没有动，“你好，克拉克。你好，戴安娜。”

“嗨，布鲁斯。”

“你们为什么在这里。”

他能听到克拉克慢慢移过来，“你还记得昨天吗? ”

“不记得。怎么了。”

“你喝得烂醉如泥。”

“我明白了。”

“你告诉了我们原因。”

“我明白了。”

“我们试着帮忙。”更多披风移动的声音。“我们搞砸了。”是的，克拉克。他知道。他也看了视频。他听到达米安对提姆大声唱赞美诗。他非常清楚。

“我明白了。”一阵沉默。“戴安娜，这一切都是真的吗？”

“对不起，布鲁斯。”

“很好。”

“我们带了酒来。”

“我保证会给你一个新的肝脏，布鲁斯。”他轻轻地睁开眼睛，看着两个老朋友（最好的朋友）不自在的面孔。

“谢谢你，克拉克。谢谢你，戴安娜，我肯定我会需要它的。”当克拉克递给他一大瓶奇特精致的酒时，他甚至都没有颤抖，只是打开瓶盖，把酒拎到嘴边，开始咕噜咕噜地灌起来，就像他以前从来没有喝过酒一样。


	2. 名侦探芭布斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥谭本身就很奇怪，但是这件事依然奇怪，即使以哥谭的标准而言。

哥谭很怪异。

  
  


也许是因为小丑毒素、稻草人毒气、毒藤花粉对整个城市挥之不去的影响。也许是因为这个城市没有恢复死刑，相反，这个城市认为最好的解决方式就是让一个男人昂首阔步地出去打那些疯狂的超级疯子。也许是因为它看起来就像一个反乌托邦的噩梦，即使是在一个风平浪静的好日子里。也许它就是它，就像佛罗里达。

  
  


只是佛罗里达比哥谭更正常，即使那里有佛罗里达人。

  
  


也许芭芭拉有点自以为是——她在内心深处是一个真正的哥谭人。她在这里出生长大，理解哥谭混乱的一切——毕竟这里是她的家。她也是一个蝙蝠，一个戈登，定期和迪克格雷森以及杰森托德打交道让她很自信她对乱七八糟的破烂事的接受程度远高于平均水平。

  
  


然而。

  
  


她盯着扬声器里流露出来的声音，既着迷又害怕。她只是想快速监听一下蝙蝠洞，作为例行检查。最近每个人都有点神经质。之前，达米安和布鲁斯吵了一架，在布鲁斯闷闷不乐地让达米安坐冷板凳的时候（因为他当然没办法禁足那个男孩）他跑到堪萨斯去了。最近，布鲁斯和提姆又吵得不可开交，只是其中一个人毁掉了音频文件，所以他们为什么吵仍然是个谜，但是提姆从视频里辐射出的愤怒显然并不是。他看起来好像不知怎么搞的染上了拉撒路池的疯魔，他的第一个目标就是布鲁斯，而且他乐在其中。布鲁斯看起来已经准备好要么暴跳如雷，要么放弃一切。考虑到他立即要求迪克接管提姆和达米安的巡逻路线（再加上迪克自己的），而提姆也开始坐冷板凳，她支持前一种选择。

  
  


基本上，她绝没预料到她会听到这种内容。她以为会听到一片寂静，最多加上达米安忙他自己事的敲键盘声。她没想到会听到达米安的歌声。她没想到他会心不在焉地唱歌，而且是首他妈的听起来无比开心的歌。

  
  


_“现在是早上五点钟，我醒来看到灰色的天空... ... ”_

_(“It's five o clock in the morning, I'm waking up to a sky of gray…” [The Grass Roots - Glory Bound])_

  
  


“上帝啊，”她轻轻地说。这从根本上就是错误的。然而，当她切换到镜头画面时，她看到达米安被照片、纸张和胶水包围着，这更加深了她的恐惧。这都是他用来做剪贴簿的东西。提姆的剪贴簿。

  
  


她看着他充满爱意地一边放了一张很有品味的照片，上面只有提姆的腿，一边还在跟着唱，虽然没有在认真听。

  
  


_“你让我感觉，如此接近天堂... ... ”_

_("You make me feel, so close to heaven…" [The Grass Roots - Glory Bound])_

  
  


妈的，她不能再忽视这个了。她知道达米安有时会盯着提姆看，但并不是凶狠的谋杀式目光，而是一种充满未知情感的目光。当他对着墙壁或远处皱眉头时，看上去略微有些害怕。带密码的秘密素描本。为什么提姆的卧底任务档案会被访问，被访问的还不仅仅是相关信息。因为那些文件里有照片。暧昧的照片。

  
  


完美的素材，对于那些迷恋却无能为力的人来说。

  
  


她应该早点明白的。

  
  


……达米安一边跟着妈妈咪呀唱歌，一边在贴照片。

  
  


在他的左胳膊肘旁边有一本贴纸书。

  
  


芭芭拉开始感到头疼，已经开始给其他蝙蝠打电话了，因为草他妈的她才不要独自处理这件事。通过庄园的摄像头快速扫视一圈，布鲁斯现在正昏倒在神奇女侠和超人旁边，周围散落着空瓶子。阿尔弗雷德仍在外面度为期一周的假。

  
  


她真的真的希望这一切能在阿尔弗雷德回来之前搞定。

  
  


她动动指尖在各个数据库中搜索了一下，发现情况可能并非如此。

  
  


_“妈妈咪呀……我又来了……”_

_("Mama Mia...here I go again…" [ABBA - Mama Mia])_

  
  


芭芭拉 · 戈登，这么长时间以来第一次开始祈祷。


End file.
